Batman vs IronMan
by Max player123
Summary: Una pelea entre el hombre de hierro y el murciélago


**Batman Vs Ironman**

La noche se hacia eterna , el de traje rojo y dorado veía llegar el Batiavion , los rayos iluminaban el cielo pero al caer una especie de masa blanca sobre el suelo , Tony decide hacer acto de presencia para ver a Batman con el Haz-Bat

— **Bruce** —

— **Tony** —

IronMan asienta con la cabeza y se lanza contra el murciélago pero este lo retiene y le da un rodillazo en las costillas , el murciélago lo lanza contra un camión para correr y embestirlo pero Tony se leva por los aires para extender su muñeca y lanzar un misil pero este se cubre con sus brazos , IronMan ve que la masa de humo rodea al murciélago pero las bataran sale volando , Tony las esquiva con suma facilidad y lanza sus poderosos rayos que son esquivados por el murciélago pero es embestido por el de armadura roja y amarilla , la fuerza de los dos no se detenía , IronMan lo golpea con puñetazos pero Batman lo patea en el pecho para separarse y saca varios bataran que se clavan en la armadura enviando corrientes eléctrica dejando un daño serio en la armadura de IronMan — **Oh no , esto saldrá un poco caro** —

— **El daño a la armadura es de unos 300 mil dolares señor** —

— **Gracias Jarvis** —Tony lanza mas rayos por sus muñecas mientras que Batman los esquivaba , el murciélago lo embiste hasta que llegan a la corporación Star , el de armadura roja sale volando en dirección a Barman y este corriendo para chocar sus puños contra los de Tony , al separarse este intenta atacar con sus rayos pero Batman las bloqueaba con sus antebrazos , IronMan activa sus misiles que impactan contra el hombre de negro pero no lograba detenerlo por mucho , Batman corre hacia el y lo golpea con un puñetazo derribando al Star , al tomarlo de la pierna lo empieza a azotar en el suelo , con un poco de presion destruye la pierna derecha de IronMan

— **Y yo que pensé que eras mas listo Star** —

— **Oye , el que parece salido de una película de terror eres tu no yo** — Batman lo azota nuevamente en el suelo y lo lanza con fuerza contra los pilares del almacén

— **Sr el daño a las estructuras es de 153 mil dolares** —

— **Hey hey hey , mejor le paso factura al murciélago** — IronMan levanta uno de sus ferrari y se lo lanza a Batman quien es golpeado y llevado contra las paredes , estas comienzan a ceder cayendo sobre el hombre de armadura negra — **No creo que deje marca en mi billetera** — La maquina comienza a darle los datos del costo del auto destruido por el cuando lo lanzo contra Batman — **¡¿ Enserio ?! ¡¿ Pero que clase de auto es ese ?! ... Tendré que conseguirme otro mas nuevo** —

— **Señor a su izquierda** — Tony voltea para recibir una caja enorme sobre su cuerpo , el murciélago estaba mirando como la caja temblaba para ver salir una copia de IronMan con esteroides

— **Gracias por la mejora** — Batman sale corriendo para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero el Star le atrapa el puño y con un derechazo le arranca el brazo de la armadura haciendo que el de negro caiga sobre su auto — **¿ Te gusta ? Esta preciosidad la llamo " Hulk Buste "** — El de rojo sale volando para tomar a Bruno quien estaba reaccionando , con poderosos puñetazos comienza a castigar al de negro y con su mano derecha lo mete dentro de su Batimovil , lo levanta por los aires y lo lanza contra el asfalto , IronMan prepara su rayo dando en el cuerpo de Batman , este es arrastrado con pedazos de asfalto pero al levantarse tenia su Bat-Mobil Suit puesta — **Oye ¿ eso es plagio ? ¿ Verdad ?** — Los dos salen volando mientras que chocan sus puños pero la energía de la armadura de Batman interfiere con la corriente de IronMan

— **Sr me temo que esa corriente daño la batería , la energía esta al 25% y bajando , recomiendo algún plan de ataque** —

— **Yo tengo un plan , ¡ atacar !** — Tony ataca con sus puños a Bruno pero este no se movía solo resistia sus ataques como si nada

— **Sr energía al 15% ... 10%** —

— **Javis concentra toda la energía en los brazos y las piernas** — los puñetazos de IronMan estaban haciendo efecto en el encapotado — **Buenas noches Batman** — Con un ultimo puñetazo trata de golpear a Bruno pero este lo detiene con una sola mano — **¿ Que paso ?** —

— **No nos queda energía** —

— **Idiota , eres como todos los demas** — Batman le da un super puñetazo al traje y lo deja arrastrado por el suelo indefenso — **Deja que te diga algo Stark , solo hay un hombre hecho para este trabajo** — Con un solo puñetazo lo lanza contra su corporación derrumbandola en pedazos — **Yo** —

Las piedras comienzan a vibrar para dejar salir una versión plateada de IronMan — **No te confíes tanto Bruce** — El hombre de acero sale portando su EndomSym y con la velocidad de un rayo golpea a Batman lanzandolo por los aires , antes de que el reaccione IronMan lo golpea con tanta fuerza que lo entierra en el suelo — **El familiar olor de la victoria ... ¿ Que demonios ?** — Batman sale portando una gran armadura negra con un murciélago rojo en el pecho — **¿ Que...? ¿ Que demonios es eso ...** —

— **La llamo " BatHell "** — El de negro lo golpea con un solo puñetazo arrancando la cabeza del cuerpo de IronMan quien cae muerto mientras Batman veía como la armadura caía al suelo — **Mhf Alfred... ven a buscarme ya que la Bat Hell se quedo sin carga** —

 **—** **Entendido señor** — 


End file.
